Fall in love with me!
by danbashy
Summary: After Shiro beats Sora at a game, she makes him pledge to fall in love with her. A very short, SoraxShiro oneshot.


Hello! This is my second fic on this site. My first one was well-received, so I'll keep writing and always try to stay close to the tone of the original show. SoraxShiro, as a pairing, is pretty hard to take seriously considering how much the show jokes about it, so this isn't a very serious story. Enjoy!

『 』

 _"Hmph,"_ Sora twisted his red-and-white cap backward as he reached for the last Pokeball on his belt. "Now, Luvdisc!"

He pressed a button to enlarge the ball and tossed it into the air, revealing a floating, pink, heart-shaped fish.

"Brother," Shiro reached into her jacket for another Pokeball. "Luvdisc has a base stat total of 330, a maximum Special Attack of 196 before items, and it's not even raining, so you can't use Swift Swim to outspeed... Jolteon!"

Shiro tossed her Pokeball, and a spiky, yellow canine materialized in front of her.

"Damn!" Back in the real world - or, rather, the real fantasy world of Disboard, as opposed to the imaginary fantasy world of Kanto - Sora slammed his fist on the table between them. "You changed your party. What happened to your Golem?"

"Even so, Brother," Shiro moved her cursor to 'Thunderbolt.' "You should have picked a better Water Pokemon."

"Luvdisc symbolizes my love for this world!" Sora pointed at his iconic "I Heart Humanity" shirt. "I, the passionate King of the weakest race, will conquer the world with love and grace! Machine girls, animal girls, angel girls, slime girls - they'll ALL be a part of my worldwide harem!"

Jolteon pointed its pins at the derpy-looking fish and let loose a blast of sparks. Luvdisc did a barrel roll and dodged the attack.

"Huh?" Shiro stared, blankly, at the screen.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Sora shot up from his seat, hands on his hips. "You didn't expect me to make a bet on the ten percent chance Brightpowder would work, did you, Shiro?"

"Brother, you sound desperate," Shiro facepalmed. "That's a really cheap trick."

Pokemon was a video game Shiro almost always beat Sora at, mostly because Shiro had played in online tournaments since she was little. They both understood the rules, but Shiro knew the metagame better, and Sora usually gave in and used Pokemon he "liked," hoping his skills would compensate for their failings.

"Now, Luvdisc," Sora's eyes flared with confidence. "ATTRACT!"

In retaliation, Luvdisc winked at Jolteon, further decreasing its likelihood to hit.

"Um, Thunderbolt," said Shiro, but Jolteon was too infatuated to move.

"Are you ready, Shiro?" Sora's cursor moved to Water Pulse. "Prepare the third part of my master plan!"

Luvdisc created and pushed a ring of water at Jolteon, giving it the Confused status. Jolteon turned in circles.

"0.5 times 0.5 times 0.9... 22.5% chance to hit," Shiro stared at her screen in disbelief. Since this was Shiro, disbelief didn't look much different than any other emotion. "Thunderbolt."

"Surely you don't expect that to work," Sora sat back down. "Prepare for my Surf spam, Sister!"

To Sora's amazement, Jolteon pushed past confusion, attraction, and enemy evasion, hitting Luvdisc point blank with a Thunderbolt. Luvdisc fell to the ground and fainted.

Shiro made another mark on their scorecard. 47-46. She was in the lead.

"Uggggggh," Sora tossed the Nintendo DS aside and pressed his face against the table, "Can't we go back to playing Super Smash Brothers?"

"Brother, did you forget?" Shiro wagged her finger. "We made a special bet this time."

Shiro had her brother's attention. That's right: to make this match more interesting, they pledged to fulfill one demand upon losing. If Sora won, he was going to make Shiro wear a neko outfit and say "nya" after every sentence.

"Brother," Shiro imitated her brother's iconic pose: standing straight, chest forward, hands on hips. "Fall in love with me."

Before Sora's eyes, Shiro changed. Her lips turned from cute, pink afterthoughts to seductive, pillowy mistresses. Her delicate hair billowed in a draft blowing through cracks in the door.

"Shiro, that's unfair!" Sora fell backward. "I know this is a show for emotionally-stunted Seinen audiences, but our advertisers would never accept a relationship between siblings, much less a lolicon relationship!"

"In that case," Shiro sat her Nintendo DS down and walked over to Sora's side, running a finger across his chest. "Let's save this episode for the Blu-ray Disc."

"Eeeeek!" Sora crab-crawled backwards. "Shiro, if you come any closer, we'll have to release it as an OVA and claim zero studio involvement!"

Shiro pounced on Sora, bent down, and pressed her lips against his. Despite Sora's hesitant "mmf," he was clearly enjoying himself. Right as Shiro's tongue slid into his mouth, the basement door slammed open.

"Just what do you two think you're doing!?"

"Steph!" Sora jumped up, sending Shiro barrelling into the coffee table. He flashed-stepped across the room and took her hands in his. "I've never been so happy to see you!"

"To think, you've got the lives of three million Imanity on your shoulders, and you're down here doing - doing -" Princess Stephanie was shaking. Sora noticed a tear run down her cheek. "What would your vassals think if they saw this? What would your people think!?"

"Sis-con is normal for royalty," Shiro raised her finger to interrupt. "Steph, you're probably your own cousin."

"M-my grandfather would never-!" Steph turned tomato red. "I just came to tell you there's a royal ball being held in celebration of the Eastern Union's alliance. Everyone's expecting you two, so you'd better come. Good-BYE!"

Steph pulled away from Sora and slammed the door on his face. He was once again all alone with Shiro.

"Brother," Shiro tugged at her sailor uniform. "Let's go dance."

『 』

Everyone dressed well for Elkia's ball. Duchesses wore spectacular, bell-bottom dresses, twirling as their partners spun them 'round. Dukes wore suits and sashes and belts with golden buckles, gleaming in the afternoon light.

Sora and Shiro hadn't thought to change. Everyone stopped and stared as they walked around in casual dress, trying and failing to make conversation with their constituents. Finally, they gave up and retreated to the food cart, content to watch more experienced people dance.

"Man," Sora sipped punch. "When we're not playing games or giving orders, they're just normal people. I don't know what to say to them."

"Hmm..." Shiro stared at the floor. "What about our dance?"

"Oh, right," Sora sat his cup down and took Shiro's hand. "Now, Shiro, follow me. Put one foot in front of the other. Yeah, there you go."

Imanity music, when it was anything more than a flute solo, reminded Sora of old, Victorian compositions. The smooth piano piece playing in the background sounded like something straight out of BBC Masterpiece Theatre. Blank usually didn't listen to outside music when gaming, so rather than set the mood, it distracted them.

As they danced their simple line dance, Shiro pretended to miss a step, causing Sora to trip on her foot, try to catch himself with his other foot, and perform an involuntary dip. He held his sister just inches away from the ground, their noses touching. Shiro blushed and looked away.

"This makes me feel funny, right around here," said Shiro, pointing to her skirt. "I'm just a kid, so I don't understand."

"You did that on purpose!" Sora growled. "And don't try to pull those cliche sis-con lines with me!"

"Brother hates me," Shiro faked dismay. Up close, Sora saw Shiro as she really was: an extremely precocious little girl, cynical and reserved, always planning her next move. Even now, she was playing a game with him, and thanks to the sixth pledge, he was losing!

"Of course not," Sora pulled both of them back to their feet. " ** _Imouto-chan._** "

" _Nii-san~_ " Shiro wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ugh!" Stephanie, watching the scene, couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She clutched her pink dress. "I thought you would at least try to socialize, but you're over here ignoring everyone. Don't you two have one ounce of interest in anyone except each other?"

"Interest?" Sora turned and grinned. "Interest? In other people?"

The siblings high-fived.

"Prepare for trouble!" A bright red "B" flared on Sora's shirt, as if by magic.

"Make that double," Shiro rolled up her shirt, exposing her midriff.

"To escape all messy socialization!"

"To avoid all people within our nation,"

"To preserve God's gift of cute little girls!"

"To extend our reach to all of Disboard,"

"Sora!"

"Shiro,"

"Team Blank, blast off and away from the harsh sunlight!"

"Don't follow us down, or we'll make you fight,"

"You two!" Steph yelled after Sora and Shiro as they dashed out the hall and down toward the basement once more. "That's just not right!"

『 』

"Shiro," Sora moved his Bishop, putting his sister's queen in check. "You realize, if I win this game, I'm probably going to cancel out your demand, right?"

"I won't lose," Shiro moved her Rook to block his Bishop. "This time, I'll make Brother marry me."

"And after that?" Sora looked over the board carefully. The stakes were high.

"After that, I'll bear Brother's children," Shiro patted her tummy. "I'm only eleven, so there's plenty of time."

"Don't even joke about stuff like that!" Sora's face hit the table, rattling the game board. "I'd rather not find out whether the pledges can go _that_ far."

Sora moved his Queen to take Shiro's rook. Her eyes went wide.

"Checkmate," said Sora. "Shiro! In accordance with the pledges..."

"Brother doesn't love me anymore," Shiro cried crocodile tears. Sora chuckled.

"I order you to kiss me, and don't stop until you can't breathe!"

"Eh?"

As a faint piano melody still played above them, Sora and Shiro embraced.

『 』


End file.
